


Sinning Never Felt So Good

by geeky_ramblings



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Jude can't always be a pious nun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinning Never Felt So Good

She tried to live the pious life, especially after her alcoholism had led Sister Jude to be involved in a drunk-driving accident that had killed a little girl. But once she had left the safety of the convent to become the Administrator at Briarcliff Manor, the nun found herself having a crisis of faith. For Sister Jude’s newest temptation had come in embodiment of the Monsignor Timothy Howard.

Her overwhelming lust for the man had Jude going back to vices of her former life as a promiscuous nightclub singer. For him, she wore a forbidden red negligee underneath her habit; even though the Monsignor would never see it. He invaded Sister Jude’s every thought until it became too much for her. Nothing, not even flogging herself seemed to drive her lustful desires away. So while Sister Mary Eunice was suppose to be taking care of the insane inhabitants of Briarcliff, she slipped into the manor’s confessional booth.

Shutting the curtain behind her, Sister Jude quickly hiked up her habit and divested herself of her red, satin thong. Once they were down to her knees, she plunged three fingers into her already wet opening. Breathlessly, she began to thrust them in and out as her eyes slid closed. It was then, her imagination took over. As Sister Jude began to picture Monsignor Timothy naked, she began pretending that it was his long, cock sliding into her. Jude moaned at the thought of him entering her as her thumb began to stroke her clit.

Her rhyme matched the image in her mind as Timothy moved slowly inside of her. She knew that at first, he would want to be tender with her but then he would begin to fuck her in earnest. Finally, her lustful thoughts overwhelmed her as she came with a moan. As she reluctantly withdrew her hand, Jude heard the sound of footsteps.

Fearful of being caught, she tried to keep silent. Jude could only pray that whoever it was would just go away and not investigate the confessional booths. Fate, however, was not on her side as Jude hear a sweet, high voice say, “If you want a little help... I’m always willing to do the Lord’s work.”

As she stood there, afraid to answer, the curtain opened to reveal Sister Mary Eunice. Flushed with desire, the blond squeezing into the confessional booth with her older mentor. Once inside she took off her habit; bring to light the fact that Sister Eunice was not wearing anything underneath the garment. Kneeling down, she caressed Sister Jude’s opening before plunging her tongue inside. Alternating between licking, thrusting and sucking, Sister Mary Eunice made love to the older woman.

Although it hadn’t been the person Sister Jude imagined, she couldn’t find it in her heart to care. Piousness be damned, for once she wanted a taste of her former life and sinning never felt so good. Especially with a talented tongue like Sister Mary Eunice's.


End file.
